Peter Crouch
thumb|Peter Crouch ( 2013 ) Allgemeines Peter Crouch wurde am 30. Januar 1981 in Macclesfield, England geboren. Der ehemalige Nationalspieler von England steht seit Ende August 2011 beim Englischen Erstligisten Stoke City in Vertrag. Von 2005 bis 2010 stand er im Kader der Englischen A-Nationalmannschaft. thumb|right|335 px Fussballkarriere 'Vereinskarriere' Bei Stoke City unterschrieb Crouch einen 4-Jahresvertrag, für eine Ablöse von £12 Million, was eine absuloute Rekordsumme für den Verein war. Der 2 Meter grosse Torjäger läuft von 2011 für Stoke auf. Er wurde bis jetzt gesamt 93 mal zum Einsatz gekommen und erziehlte dabei 23 Tore ( Aktuelle Quote ). Seine Rückennummer ist 25. Sein Debüt machte er am 10. September 2011 beim 1:0 Erfolg gegen den FC Liverpool klar. Sein erstes Tor für Stoke schoss Crouch beim 1:1 Ligaspiel-Remis gegen den Rekordmeister Manchester United. Sein zweites Tor schoss er am darauffolgenden UEFA Europa League Gruppenspiel gegen den türkischen Erstligisten Be's'''ikta's'. In seinen ersten sieben Spielen für Stoke erziehlte Crouch fünf Tore. Unteranderem auch ein hervorragender Weitschuss gegen den Manchester City, was am Ende 1:1 ausgegegangen war. Wegen der starken Leistungen in seiner ersten Saison mit Stoke City, gewann er den ``''Stoke City F.C player of the year award´´ von 2012, nachdem sieben mal hintereinander kein Mittelstürmer gewählt wurde. 'Premier League Saisons' Die Saison 2012/13 der Premier League, schloss Crouch mit 7 Toren und 4 Torvorlagen ab. Zudem bereitete er die meisten Tore vor, von all seinen Mannschaftskameraden. Aber er belegte nur einen 40. Platz, der Premier League Vorlagenliste. In der Torschützenliste war Crouch auf Rang 36. In der Premier League Tabelle erreichte er mit Stoke City Platz 13 mit 9 Siegen. Zum Beginn der neuen 2013/14 Premier League Saison, verzichtete der neue Stoke-Trainer Mark Hughes auf dem Top-Stürmer nach zwei eigendlich gut gelaufenen Auftaktspielen. Er versezte Crouch auf die Bank, aber jedoch dauerte dies nicht lang, und er kam wieder für einen Start-elf Einsatz am 9. Spieltag der Premier League am 26.Oktober.2013 gegen den amtierenden Meister Manchester United auswärts. Dort erziehlte Crouch gleich das erste Tor der Partie in der 4. Minute. Jedoch verlor Stoke City das Spiel und das Resultat ging an die Hausherren mit 3:2, aber Crouch hatte ganz viel beitragen können, wegen dem auch Trainer Hughes viel auf dem Stoke-Star gesezt hatte, und dem Stürmer regelmässig in die Start-elf für wichtige Partien berufen hat. 'FA Cup Saisons' Im 2012/13 FA Cup Saison, scheiterte Crouch mit Stoke City in der dritten Runde gegen den Zweitligisten Crystal Palace, auswärts mit 2:1 im Elfmeterschiessen. In der FA Cup Saison 2013/14, scheiterte Peter Crouch vor dem Einzug in die fünfte Runde an dem FC Chelsea knapp mit 0:1 auswärts. Aber weil Stoke City ihn nur einmal eingestzt hatte, konnte er auch nicht viel beitragen können. 'Nationalmannschaftskarriere' In der Englischen-Fussballnationalmannschaft musste Crouch für die meiste Zeit auf Auswechselbank Platz nehmen, nach dem Roy Hudsgon die Mannschaft als Trainer übernahm. Davor, unter Trainer Fabio Capello war er bei den meisten Start-Elf Einsätzen dabei. Beim 2010 FIFA Worldcup waren neben ihn auch andere Top-Stürmer am Start, wegen dem er bei manchen Spielen auf der Auswechselbank platz nehmen musste, trotz dem Fabio Capello noch Trainer war. Sein Debüt für die Engländer gab er am 17.11.2010. Crouch spielte dort nie ohne eine richtige Rückennummer. Als er 2012 für das EM-Qualifikationsspiel gegen die Schweiz im Wembley Stadion nicht im Aufgebot stand, beendete Crouch seine Internationale Karriere. Peter Crouch spielte zwei mal im FIFA World Cup ( 2006 und 2008 ) und einmal in der UEFA Euro ( 2008 ) mit. 'U21 Nationalmannschaft' Bei der U21 Nationalmannschaft von England absolvierte Peter Crouch nur sechs Spiele, mit einem Tor. Wegen seines Talents wurde er jedoch früh in die A-Nationalmannschaft aufgenommen.